fictional_superpowered_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean-Paul Beaubier
Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar) was adopted by the Martin family after his parents were killed in a car accident. His twin sister was not adopted by the Martin family with his, separating the two. As a teenager, Jean-Paul got into a lot of trouble. Jean-Paul eventually met a man named Raymonde Belmonde who helped him with his emerging superpowers and his sexuality. Eventually, Jean-Paul used his abilities to develop a career in skiing and quickly became an Olympian. Relationships *Jean-Baptiste Beaubier (father, deceased) *Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (twin sister) *Kyle Jinadu-Beaubier (husband) *Joanne Beaubier (adoptive daughter, deceased) *Louis Martin (adoptive first cousin once-removed, deceased) *Genevieve Martin (adoptive first cousin once-removed, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Photokinesis: Originally, Jean-Paul could only generate light when in physical contact with his twin sister. Should he link hands with her, they could generate light equivalent to a lighthouse beacon by each sibling varying the rate of acceleration of their own molecules out of phase with those of the other's. Currently, he can generate a bright white light from his body equivalent to half of a lighthouse beacon. He does so by varying the rate of acceleration of the molecules of his body out of phase with one another, thereby generating a cascade of photonic discharges. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He has the ability to send out powerful concussive blasts that can do considerable damage. He can project these from his hands and out from his body in a series of concussive bursts. Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed: Jean-Paul possesses the ability to propel his body at superhuman speeds, becoming a living projectile. Through an act of concentration, Jean-Paul can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in his body's molecules in a single direction. This can accelerate his body in a velocity in direct proportions to the amount of kinetic energy he has tapped. It was once theoretically possible for him to reach 99% of the speed of light, although he never traveled at anywhere near this speed since, if he did, he would wreak great damage upon himself and his environment. He can also move a portion of his body at superhuman speed at a time. *''Heightened Reflexes:'' He possesses reflexes far above the average human. His reflexes are so advanced that he can go through an entire burning apartment, checking all the rooms and taking out the survivors in mere seconds. *''Accelerated Metabolism:'' He possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to heal wounds quickly. *''Superhuman Durability:'' As a side effect of partially robbing his molecules of their atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increases. This enhances the sheer toughness of Jean-Paul's entire body. This effect gives his skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction, and air turbulence. *''G-Force Compensation:'' He has the ability to use his super speed to automatically compensate for any G-force difference. Flight: He has the ability to propel himself through the air. To hover in mid-air, Jean-Paul applies thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. When carrying another, unprotected human being aloft, Jean-Paul does not move faster than 60 miles per hour so that his passenger can breathe easily. Pointed Ears Abilities Skiing: Jean-Paul is a world-class professional skier. Acrobatics: He is a skilled trapeze artist. Business: He is skilled in business. Writing: Jean-Paul is an accomplished novelist. Multilingual: He speaks his native tongue of French (both standard French and Québécois) and is fluent in English. Martial Arts: After his resurrection, Jean-Paul was trained in deadly martial arts. He is also very skilled in aerial combat. Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Mutants